It Was Meant To Be
by Kamaila
Summary: The human race is dwindling and the demons are florishing. A few years after the war, humans appear again. Is it the start of a new war? Rated M for later chapters. Inu/Kag-Mir/San-Sess/Rin
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I know, this is a new story again. But I am going to discontinue a lot of the stories that I have posted because of writers block and I don't know where to go from there. So, I hope you enjoy this story that I will actually complete, and I will continue on only one or two of my other stories. So have fun :D**

Prologue

Day 360: The demons launched an attack on us for what is said to be a year again, but it seems so much longer. With all the burning of our families… friends… all of the bodies that liter the ground. And with all the smoke that comes before their attack. It is so dark; we are so blind, that it seems we have been fighting for an eternity.

Day 365: The burning cities are getting closer and closer to our border now. The survivors coming to our gates, getting in thinking that their lives will be saved here. But their hopes, they are only dreams now; for nothing can save the fate that has engulfed us all. All of us will die, and they are living in their dreams. Our numbers a dwindling, and it is too soon that they will be here, knocking down our gates and sending us all to hell.

If only my daughter- my poor, sad little daughter had enough time to train properly. It seems she had been born to fight, but she is too young. At only the age of 13, how can we entrust her with our lives? She would be the savior of us all; the key to our survival, if only she was older.

Day 383:

Time for us has now come to an end. They have breached our borders and I can here the screams of my kin dying just down the hall… I will face my end with a passion. I will fight to the death, which I know is here. We will all die here; we will all be released from this world.

**A/N: I know that it wasn't the longest prologue in the world, but I tried. I hope you enjoyed it and I will have the first chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Told ya I would have a new chappie up soon

**A/N: Told ya I would have a new chappie up soon! Now, this will be a lot longer than the prologue hopefully… So once again I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang, no matter how much I want to**

Chapter 1:

Two teenagers, not over the age of 17 and 18 stumbled through the ruins of an old, ancient city. Their eyes were full of sadness. For their parents were killed here 5 years ago, a year after the Great War started. Only a number of their kin had survived through the terror and fled to the mountains where they lived in secrecy. The two looked around at the skeletons that scattered the floor. It had been night when they were attacked, and everyone was asleep when they were killed other than the ones that were saved for last; that the two of them remembered very clearly. The night haunted them every day that they lived.

"Kagome, shouldn't we leave? I mean, I know we need that book but… they could still be here…" A young mans voice echoed through the halls. His sister held up her hand, making him stop. She looked around, making sure that their presence did not survive whatever was accompanying them.

"You need to be quiet Kai," She whispered. "We are not alone here and you know that as well as I do." She looked back at her younger brother and then continued forward down the giant hallway. It was creepy, spider webs engulfing everything around them, stumbling over things that they didn't even want to know what it was.

The two of them were searching, searching for the archive that held the key to their survival. For they knew that they would be found out sooner or later, even here they risked being caught, but they needed that book. The book that held every detail of every day the war was taking place. It held information on every battle and went into great detail of what the demons weaknesses are. They needed this for when they were found, so that they were ready and so that they would concur.

At the end of the hallway, behind a giant door, was the archive. Books went up to the ceiling and Kai looked in awe. "How are we supposed to find that book out of these thousands?" He whispered, tumbling back when he got too dizzy from looking up. He then recovered and looked at his sister who seemed to be remembering.

"It's over here…" She said and walked to the left side of the room and started to climb a ladder. When she reached the top she started scanning. And then she smirked when she found what she was looking for. "Found it!" She said louder so that her brother down below could hear.

"So that's it?" Kai said when Kagome reached the ground again. "How can that contain so much information that we need when it is so thin? It's falling apart!" He sounded disappointed when he talked.

"I'm sure this is it. I remember coming with father here and putting up the book many times. But it is thinner than what I remember…" Kagome said puzzled. She started rummaging through the pages, looking for the information they came for. She then sighed. "This is the book alright, but the pages we were looking for are missing." By her voice, her brother could tell she was frustrated.

"Don't tell me you were actually hoping that the pages were still there. I mean, it's been here for 5 years and I bet every book has been read by them and all the information that showed their flaws is gone. It's not that much of a let down. Tell me you were smarter than that Kagome." Kai groaned. For someone who was so smart at times, his sister was really being an idiot with this matter.

"Shut up Kai," She murmured but was loud enough for her brother to hear. "I knew there was a chance that it would be gone… but I wish it wasn't so much. There have got to be 50 pages missing, and some of the key battles are missing too. I mean, demons are smart but not-" Kagome then shut up as a dagger flew by her head and she heard chuckling from behind her. She turned around quickly to face a female demon; her brother was right. They were still here.

"I knew it! There are still existing humans! Wait till master hears about this, he will be so pleased! I will be praised by him and everyone else. Oh, but how to get the proof," The demons eyes flashed red. "I could take you alive, but why waist having some fun? I would rather kill you than smell like you." She studied Kagome and then Kai. "But you are a cute one for a human; I have to give you that." The demon said to Kai. "But you…" She turned to Kagome. "Are different somehow. I actually get shivers just by your stare."

"If you don't leave us be, you will never feel anything, not even a shiver ever again." Kagome said harshly, resting her hand on her sheath. Her grip tightened when the young female demon took a step for her.

"Well, well, aren't you eager to die. Such a pity too… That means I'll have to kill your friend here as well." She smirked.

"I will not die so easily, and neither will my brother." Kagome said calmly. "Now what is your name demon? I wish to know the name of the one that I will soon kill." She then drew out her sword and held it by her side.

"You do not deserve to know my name. And I just love how you seem so confident in your skills. But I will let you know that I have been trained by the demon lord himself and have no more room to improve. Yet you will be the first of your kind to die in 5 years."

"Kai… Get behind me." Kai listened to his sister and took several steps back to get a hiss from the female in front of his sister. "If you think it will be so easy to kill me, then come and get me." Kagome challenged.

The demon did not hesitate and lunged for Kagome the second the words left her mouth. Kagome did not move an inch from where she stood and in a second, there was a headless body in front of her, still standing, and a head in front of her brothers' feet. As Kagome sheathed her sword, the body fell with a thud. She turned around to look at her shocked brother.

"Are you ok?" She asked curiously, taking a step for her brother who seemed to not be breathing. "Kai?"

"What," He whispered. "What just happened? I didn't even see your sword move from where it was by your side. And the next…" Kai didn't finish his sentence. Noises were coming from the back of the city, more of them were coming, and if they were caught here, they would surely die.

"Come on." Kagome said quickly and ran out the door they came, the opposite way of the voices. Kai followed her without turning around and looking back at the body. After the city was gone from their view, they turned for the mountain and went through a path that went under, taking them to a lush forest place, beyond where demons would ever look. When the small village appeared in their eyes sight, they smiled at each other and ran faster.

"Kaede!" Kagome yelled as they entered the hut in the center of the village. The old lady looked up at Kagome and then at her brother who entered seconds later.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked curiously then nodded when she saw the look on both of their faces. "And therefore I will just assume that they were still there, waiting for us to come out of hiding?"

"Yes… I managed to kill the one that saw us quickly but I did not have time to clean up for there were more coming… they know we still exist now." Kagome said sadly. "It's my entire fault, if I hadn't aid we needed this book then-"

"Do not blame yourself Kagome. It is our fate and we will fight against it as long as we can. It was meant to be this way so do not blame yourself for anything that has happened today. If they come here, I will try to talk to them; even if it costs my life I will do it. But you must focus now on fighting. Train yourself more than what you have been. Be the fighter that you were born to be Kagome… You know your destiny. Do not fight it." Kaede gave Kagome a serious look, a look the scared Kai. There was something the two were hiding; not only from him, but from the entire village.

Meanwhile………

"So the cause of death was decapitation…" A man looked over the dead body. "So sad that Mizuro had to come to an end such as this. Killed by such an inferior race…"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A little toad demon stood behind his master.

"Yes Jaken?"

"If this is to be the work of a human, then why does it seem, that there was not really a fight at all? If just seems as if Mizuro only ran into the sword by the looks of the blood drops."

"You assume right, it does seem that way. But, remember the little journal the king left us? Of his little daughter who seemed to be made to kill, to fight? What if this was her? We never found her body, or even any little kids' bodies other than those of infants. This would now put her at the age of 18… and around the same height as our dead one here. I will not go with this till I confirm it, but it is the best we have so far…" Sesshomaru said to his little demon companion. "Now, Inuyasha?"

A younger looking yokai came out from the shadows. "Yes brother?"

"Follow the scent trail through the mountains. When you find where they have been hiding, come back at once."

"Yes." Inuyasha then turned around and prepared to leave.

"And brother?"

"Yes?" Inuyasha said again.

"Do not come back with no information, if you do. You would have been better off not coming back at all."

Inuyasha nodded and then was gone.

**A/N: Well, there was the first chapter. I will be trying to get at least one chapter up a day but that could get hard cause of school and everything like that, for this is not my whole life, lol. Well, review please and if I get reviews… guess what?? I will get more than one chapter up a day :O Wouldn't that be just… amazing? Lol, well, I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello peoples

**A/N: Hello peoples! Here is the second chapter… took me a few days to put up cause of school. I think most of you people know how that is, lol. Well, I hope that you enjoy. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang**

Chapter 2:

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Kaede?" The young girl looked up at the older woman.

"What happened in the city? I know that more happened than what you have explained to me and your brother missed something. You can't hide it young one. I will find out eventually."

Kagome looked away from the person who was like a grandmother to her and never looked back. She couldn't lie to her anymore, it was just tearing her up inside and soon it was going to cause her more pain that it would telling her. "It's…" She paused. "Hard to explain Kaede, I wish to tell you so, so much, yet I can't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry… but if I did tell you I would have to leave the village and never come back." Kagome then turned and faced Kaede.

Kaede searched the girls' eyes and then she knew what it was. She knew what Kagome was lying about and why she would feel like she would need to leave the village. "The seal broke didn't it?" She questioned.

Kagome turned away again and looked down in shame as she nodded her head yes. '"I have felt it weakening for a while now. When I got in the fight, I couldn't stop it. I couldn't control it."

"We all knew that this would happen someday, but you must have an alternative to leaving the village, I mean-"

"If I don't leave then all of you would be in danger. I cannot live if you guys die because I stayed here, I wouldn't be able to live with that. I'm sorry yet again Kaede."

"You have no need to be sorry. And you must not leave tonight. You need to stay the night and rest. Get your energy back; you've had a long day."

"I cannot Kaede." Kagome stood up and walked over to the hut entrance. She turned around and looked at the old lady who seemed to be soaking in what was happening. "Tell Kai that I am sorry; tell him to forgive me."

Kaede nodded and Kagome left the hut. She walked down the path to her old, little hut and entered. She gathered some clothes and some food that would last her a few days and a bow and arrow so that she could hunt. When she was at the outskirts of the village, she turned around and looked at the life she was leaving.

She had lived in the village since she was 13, and she didn't really remember anything before the war. This was the life that she knew and she was now leaving it.

Meanwhile…………

'Interesting…' Inuyasha thought as he saw the young girl leave the village. He never knew that humans would disregard the other just like what he thought was going on. She was the one that killed his sister, and she was going to pay as well as the rest of the people in the village. They would all suffer.

Inuyasha then started the short journey back to the abandoned city where he and the rest of the demons lived in secrecy. By the time that he got there, it was dark and the stars were shining brightly; lighting up the dim world.

"Have you come back with any useful information brother? Father is wanting to know what the plan is, and for that we need the information the you so carry."

Inuyasha nodded. "The village contains at a max of 200 people, including the girl that our dear, dead king wrote about in the journal. However, she left a few hours ago. I have no clue why, but I think they banished her or something along those lines."

"She could have left because she wished to. To run away from what she knew was coming. But that girl… is a mystery. We found some human blood on the ground, not very much but enough to tell that she isn't completely human; she has demon in her, I don't know how or why she does. Yet we intend to find out." Sesshomaru stood up and walked out the door with his younger brother following.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first few nights were tough for Kagome, sleeping in the trees with no warmth. Trying to survive on the only food that she had, and hunting animals growing more scarce. She had no idea where she was going or what she was planning on doing when she got there. But she would know soon enough.

'You know, you could just go back.' A voice said in her head.

'I Can't do that you and you know that more than anyone else, even me. You could kill them. You could kill the people that I love.'

'Oh give me some credit dear, I would never dream of doing such a thing. After all, I did grow up loving them as well. I am in more control over my actions that what you think.'

'Well, until I get more used to you, then I won't trust you. I won't go back.'

'Then you could go to the demons. Become their slave; their experiment. They know you aren't human. They know that I lay inside you.'

'Leave me be! I don't have anywhere to go and you know that! Stop trying to get me to go places that will kill me!' Kagome crashed onto the ground, holding her head in her hands, her eyes bloodshot from arguing with her inner self and the pain that just burned through her.

'Do you want me to let myself release completely Kagome?! I can if that is what you wish and you would have no choice but to go to either of the two. Now tell me what you're going to do.'

Kagome cried out in pain and then finally gave in. 'I'll go… I'll go to the demons to see… to see if they can get you out of me!'

She heard chuckling and then the voice in her head was gone and the demonic power weakened back to something that Kagome could manage. She then got off of the ground and started walking to the east, the direction of the city that had once been her home. The grave of so many people; including her parents.

It took Kagome a rough 2 days to get to where the city came into view, and the day she saw it, it gave her shivers.

The city was under a set of completely black clouds, and lightning striking every few minutes all over. It was gloomy, like the dead were haunting it and they never wanted anyone to enter ever again. It was the city of the dead; the demons shouldn't have chosen the place where so many were slaughtered as their home. It gave Kagome the creeps.

As she neared the city, the voice came back to her.

'This was very wise of you.' It said calmly. Kagome did not answer but only nodded.

'They will try to kill you unless you do as I say. You have to show them that you mean no harm; you have to submit to them. You will have to say what I say, do as I tell you. Do you understand?'

Kagome once again nodded as she took a step into the city, where she had been less than a week ago, running from what she didn't know. The wind picked up and rain started pouring down, leaving Kagome soaked and practically blind the rain was so thick. There was then laughing and Kagome got into a defensive pose.

'Run into the buildings. You need to be able to see…' The voice said.

Kagome made a dash for the nearest building that just happened to be the main hall. Soon she was running through cobwebs and tripping over plates and broken glass.

'You can stop now.'

Kagome stopped and looked around. There was no one there. There were no noises, no sign of any life. That was until the chuckling started again.

"You are an idiot for coming here human, you are going to die just as the demon you killed did." The voice said, echoing through the building.

'Wait until he appears. There will be multiple of them at one time and you cannot react defensively, or else they will as well and you will be done for for sure.' Kagome nodded again and then looked around the room again until she saw it, the silhouette of a man in the shadows.

He a step forward, and as he did multiple more demons smashed through the windows and started growling at the girl in the middle of the big hall. A older looking demon took a step forward; Kagome didn't move.

"What is your name?" He asked in a low, dark voice.

"My name is…" She looked around at the demons, they looked like they were about to pounce at any second. "Kagome. Kagome Hinata. And I have not come here to harm you…" She quickly added.

The old demon nodded. "That I can tell. But what I cannot see is why you have come here if it means death. You come here, facing it in the eye?"

"No, I come here for help. Help that I think only you can offer."

"Is that so?" He questioned. Then a younger demon walked up and whispered something in his ear and the older one nodded. "We can not help you with any of your human matters. We cannot help someone of your race."

"Just hear me out please! Let me show you of what I ask, and then tell me if you can help."

What she said caught his attention. "You can _show_ us? If you wish, show us then, but it will not change anything."

Kagome nodded and then did something she never thought she would ever ask. 'Release yourself, please.'

'Are you sure?'

Kagome nodded again.

'Then your wish will become my pleasure.'

The wind stated blowing faster and harder, swirling around Kagome, leaving the demons in awe at what they saw when the winds died down.

**A/N: Well there you have it, another chapter. Other ones will be longer in the future, but like my other stories, I will only update when I get reviews! So please review, I want to know how people like this and if they like how it is going so far even though this is only the second chapter. Well, thanks for reading and have a great day!**


End file.
